


Set It Up

by elless



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe, Bad Matchmaking, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/pseuds/elless
Summary: Five times Buck lets someone set him up on a date and one time he doesn't need to.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 307





	Set It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first buddie fic after lurking for months and the first thing I've finished and posted in years. EEK! But also yea me! Hope you enjoy.

1

Buck waits nearly an hour before he admits to himself that his date isn’t coming. Fifteen minutes, even twenty with a text and apology could be forgiven, but an hour? Buck sighs, raking a hand through his hair and dislodging the gel he’d carefully applied earlier. It’s not like he thought Rick would be the love of his life or anything, but he could’ve at least _shown up_. He’s never letting Josh set him up again. He feels a bit angry and a lot humiliated, especially when the (hot) server stops by to check on him again.

“Can I get you anything else?” he asks, smiling gently and, wow, Buck kinda hates his life right now.

“No, I, uh, I think I’m gonna call it a night. But thanks.” Maybe he can escape with some of his dignity intact.

“Okay.” He looks disappointed for some reason, then grins, which should be illegal because that smile is _lethal_. “Gimme a sec, and I’ll be back with your check, all right?”

Buck nods, twisting his napkin around his fingers. He’d given in after half an hour and ordered wine and an appetizer since his stomach was rumbling loudly. He’d been looking forward to their eggplant parm, which is supposed to be mouthwatering. Maybe he’d come back another time.

The server arrives with a takeout bag that smells amazing.

“Double chocolate cake, on the house,” he says, placing the bag and check in front of Buck.

“Oh, no. You don’t-don’t have to do that.”

“You deserve it, after your date, you know. Just take it and say thank you,” he adds when Buck starts to protest.

“Um, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Have a good night and hope to see you again real soon.”

Buck ducks his head and blushes. He knows that’s just something servers say, but it’s nice to hear after his date didn’t bother to call, text, or show up. He leaves a big tip as a thank you and goes home to his empty apartment to enjoy his cake.

2

So far, this date is going much better and not just because the guy actually came this time. Adam seems nice and listens to Buck as he babbles about his job, and he’s several degrees hotter than Buck’s last boyfriend. He’ll have to get flowers or something for Maddie. She’s usually shit at setting people up, has been since forever.

“I’ve gotta hit the bathroom. Get me another Coke when the server comes by?” Adam stands and dumps his napkin on his chair.

“Sure,” Buck agrees easily.

He has the same server as last time—Eddie, he made sure to remember this time—which he’s glad of, so Eddie can see he’s not a complete loser. That’s important for some reason, that Eddie knows he’s dateable or something.

Eddie has a big smile for him when he stops by the table, and Buck flushes, glancing down at his hands. He really shouldn’t notice how pretty Eddie’s eyes are when he’s on a date with someone else.

Adam still isn’t back when Eddie brings the Coke five minutes later. Buck starts to worry but not too much. Maybe there was a line. (There’s never a line.) After another few minutes, Buck starts conjuring horrible scenarios in his head like Adam got food poisoning or passed out in the bathroom or got kidnapped or or or…

He goes to check, but the bathroom is empty and when Buck collapses into his chair back at the table, he has to admit to himself that Adam ditched him. He stupidly feels like crying. He blows out a breath and gulps down the rest of his wine. A dumb blind date shouldn’t trigger the abandonment issues he’s tried hard to overcome, but he can’t help feeling shitty and let down.

“Hey, you okay?”

Buck blinks up at Eddie, who’s standing by his elbow, eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

“Oh. Uh, yeah.” He straightens, plasters a smile onto his face that he hopes doesn’t tremble on the edges. (It does.) “He just had an emergency.”

It’s a lame lie that Eddie clearly doesn’t buy, but all he says is “it happens.”

“Yeah. I know all about emergencies.” At Eddie’s raised brow, he explains, “I’m a firefighter..”

“Cool. Bet you have some crazy stories.”

“For sure.”

“I thought about becoming a firefighter.”

“Why didn’t you?” Buck thinks about meeting Eddie on the job, where he’s competent and confident and _good_ instead of on terrible dates, and his stomach clenches.

Eddie’s face clouds over for a second, and Buck rushes to tell him, “Never mind. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s okay. Let me get your check.”

Fuck. He didn’t even ask about dessert or look Buck in the eye before hurrying away. Apparently he can’t do anything right tonight.

_No more dates_ , he texts Maddie when he gets home to his (quiet, empty, lonely) apartment. _You suck at it._

She answers with a sad face emoji and apologizes, and Buck crawls into bed feeling a little less like shit. At least he has his sister.

3

Buck is too nice for his own good sometimes. He lasted two weeks before giving in and letting Maddie arrange another date, this time with her coworker’s nephew (he thinks). And holy hell, was it a mistake. This guy is awful, starting with whistling and snapping his fingers at the server (Eddie again, because fuck Buck’s life) and quickly devolving from there. He keeps trying to end the date early, but Joe can’t take a fucking hint. Buck never thought he’d be the kind of person to walk out on somebody—he tries so hard to be a good person, to be what people need—especially after his date with Adam, but Joe is a grade A asshole. He can’t stand any more of his bragging, rude…horribleness. He breathes a sigh of relief when Joe abruptly leaves for the bathroom.

“I can tell him you have an emergency if you want to duck out.”

Buck looks up to find Eddie staring at him, pretty dark eyes serious.

“Oh, I, uh—” He stops. Maybe it is his turn to walk out. “Could you really?”

“Absolutely. It would be my pleasure. If he whistles at me one more time, I’m gonna stab him with his fork.”

Buck winces. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. Sorry you’ve had to put up with him for a whole meal. Escape now while you can.”

He touches Buck’s arm lightly, and Buck’s heart speeds up, his cheeks heating.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Wait just a sec,” he says, smiling brightly, and slips Buck a takeout bag when he dashes back a minute later.

Buck eats the cake Eddie gave him while sitting cross-legged on his bed, watching Netflix and texting Maddie. He can’t help smiling, despite his crappy night. _Never again_ , he tells her. _Never ever again._

4

Never again somehow means until Maddie and Josh double-team him at a game night and bully him into accepting another date. He can’t resist her puppy eyes, and her excitement makes him happy. So he says yes.

Fourth verse, same as the first.

He’s been stood up. Again. And of course Eddie’s there to witness his humiliation. What is wrong with him? Why doesn’t anybody _want_ him?

It’s quiet in the restaurant tonight, slow. Eddie’s been checking on him every few minutes, out of boredom Buck assumes. He only has one other table to worry about, and that couple is too wrapped up in each other to notice anything around them.

“Here,” Eddie says, sliding a plate in front of Buck. “The crab cakes you like, on me.”

“Thanks,” Buck mumbles, unable to drum up his usual enthusiasm. To his surprise, Eddie pulls out the chair across from him and sits down, propping his chin on a fist.

“Does whoever’s setting you up on these dates even like you?”

“What?”

“Well, they’re picking terrible men for you, so I wondered.”

“It’s my sister and best friend. I don’t think it’s on purpose.”

“Ah. My sisters are terrible at choosing men too.”

_For themselves or for you?_ he wants to ask but swallows it back.

“Maddie wants me happy, but she’s been pushing harder since she started seriously dating someone. I’m happy for her and Chimney but—” he trails off, shrugging.

“Couples hate to see singles stay single. They think we’re all miserable and make it their mission to pair us up.”

(How is this man single?)

“Yeah.” Was it so obvious that he’s miserable? Is that why Maddie and Josh keep pushing him to date? Did they see past his smiles and all the times he claims he’s fine? Fuck, he’s a mess.

“Dating is shit anyway but even harder when you have a kid.”

“You have a kid?”

“Christopher. He’s seven.”

“I love kids!” Buck barely refrains from banging his head on the table. Fuck. Could he sound like more of an idiot?

“He’s a great kid, and I love him, but—”

“Diaz! I’m not paying you to flirt with the customers. Get back to work!” The stern words are softened by the jovial tone and smirk on the face of the woman walking toward them.

Eddie rolls his eyes and stands, a faint blush staining his cheeks, which Buck can’t stop staring at.

“Did an influx of people come in that I’m not aware of?” Eddie asks, looking around at the empty tables.

“There’s always napkins to roll and salt shakers to fill.”

He groans but nods. “Enjoy the crab cakes. I’ll be by later with the check, unless you want something else?”

“Uh, no. I’m good. Thank you.”

The crab cakes cooled while they talked but still taste delicious. Buck sips his wine and watches Eddie across the restaurant while he wraps utensils and laughs with another server.

5

One more date he’d told Maddie (and meant it this time). Kyle is hot and adorable and a good listener. He’s funny and considerate and _stays through dessert_. He’s all good things, everything Buck’s been looking for these last few months. And yet, Buck feels nothing. He smiles and laughs and everything he should while surreptitiously checking his watch and wondering when he can bow out without seeming rude.

Maybe something really _is_ wrong with him. Why isn’t he attracted to Kyle, who appears pretty close to perfect, especially compared to the assholes he’s dealt with lately? There’s a hollow feeling in his chest, something restless under his skin. Even the food doesn’t taste as good.

He and Kyle part outside the restaurant with a handshake. As Buck gets into his car, he realizes he didn’t see Eddie at all tonight.

+1

“Don’t tell me you let them talk you into doing this again.”

Buck looks up from fiddling with his cutlery, and Eddie is suddenly standing next to his table.

“What?”

“Another blind date?”

“Oh. No. I’m on my own tonight.” Not that they hadn’t tried to set him up again, but he was firm when he told them no. He had to stare over Maddie’s head so her pout didn’t sway him, but he’s hoping he won’t need Maddie or Josh to find him dates anymore.

“Great! Well, not great that you’re alone, but great that you’re not waiting for another terrible date. Anyway. Crab cakes?”

Buck bites his lip to stop from smiling at Eddie’s rambling. He’s adorable when he’s tripping over his words. (And particularly hot tonight with the sleeves of his crisp white shirt rolled up to his elbows.)

“Um, I think I’m gonna try something new. Can I get the fire bangin’ shrimp?”

Eddie raises an eyebrow but nods, and Buck goes back to fidgeting.

The shrimp is delicious. Everything here is. (Including the servers.) He eats slowly and when Eddie comes back to ask if he wants anything else, Buck wipes his damp hands on his napkin and takes a deep breath.

“Actually, would you, uh, wanna go out? With me? On a date?” Jesus Christ, he sounds like an idiot. He’s not good at this kind of thing, at putting himself out there and risking rejection. It’s easier to blame Maddie and Josh for their terrible matchmaking when things go wrong.

But Eddie grins, slow and beautiful, and Buck melts. “As long as you promise not to bring me here.”

“Oh, no. No way. You’re the only good thing about this place.” Eddie's smile grows. “I mean, and the food.”

“Right. I’ll get your check.” He stares at Buck for a long moment until another table needs his attention.

Buck exhales, a smile breaking free.

It’s a busy night, so Eddie drops off the check and hurries away. Buck feels a bit let down until he opens the sleeve and finds a short note written inside with Eddie’s phone number underneath. He catches Eddie’s eye (and smirk) from a few tables away and smiles, feeling his cheeks heat up.

He leaves the restaurant feeling lighter than he has in ages, the paper with Eddie’s number folded in his back pocket.


End file.
